Negotiations Pt 2 The First Date
by Texanlady
Summary: Part 2 continues the story started in NEGOTIATIONS also here and begins the first of 10 dates Sookie has promised Eric in order to regain ownership of her house. This takes place at the start of season 4's TRUE BLOOD.


AN: Remember this story begins after episode 2 of season 4. The whole witch thing didn't happen yet, and I'm not sure if I'm going to attempt to incorporate it into the story line. I intend for the "Negotiations" mini series to replace season 4 since it was such a bitter disappointment. Some of it was brilliant, but the bulk was utter nonsense. I don't intend to include much of season 4 aside from Eric, Sookie, and Pam, but if I do all those other story lines probably won't be addressed, and the ones that are will only be briefly touched upon. I am a diehard E/S shipper so everything I write revolves around them. Besides, other than the Lafayette and Jesus storyline everything else sucked monkey balls, am I right?

Also, in "Negotiations" I had Eric tell Pam she was his only child, I intend to go back and change that since I decided to give Eric some more children.

Finally, in this story I'm making Sookie have a shred of common sense and not be so freaking stupid as Ball made her. She's actually an adult in my story instead of a whinny indecisive teenager. So I guess you could say she's out of character.

The First Date

Sookie stood in front of her mirror looking over her appearance. Last night Eric and his lawyer had come over so that he could sign the house back over. There had been a surprising amount of paperwork to do, but Eric's lawyer was nothing if not efficient. The whole meeting had taken a little over an hour, and then Eric had asked her when her next free night was so they could on go on their first date. She'd told him that she actually had tonight off. He'd been delighted and told her to dress casually and he'd be here just after sunset to collect her, making sure she understood that he intended to spend the entirety of the evening with her as he wanted to make the most of their dates.

So here she stood preparing for her first date with Eric Northman. She'd been surprised when he'd told her to dress casually for their first date, fully expecting him to try and impress her with his money by taking her somewhere extravagant. Obviously this wasn't the case. She had absolutely no idea as to where Eric was intending to take her tonight. Her own experience with dating was limited, but she knew his to be even less so she had some justifiable concerns. All she knew for sure was that he was intending to feed her since he told her not to eat before he picked her up.

Taking in her reflection in the mirror she considered her choice of attire. It was actually the fourth outfit she'd tried on. She didn't want to dress up too much, giving Eric reason to think she was trying to impress him, but she didn't want to look dowdy next to him either. So right now she was trying to decide if her latest choice was the right one. Eric had said casual so she was wearing a simple white spaghetti strap top, a short jean skirt that showcased her incredible legs and ass, and a pair of platform sandals with little white flowers on them. She decided it was a good combination. Now she just had to decide what to do with her hair. After considering it from different angles she decided she'd pin some of it back with a barrette and leave it at that.

Twenty minutes later, her hair and makeup were done. She'd never really needed much foundation since she tanned so much and it evened out her skin tone, so she'd just dabbed some cherry lip gloss on and a added a bit of eye makeup. She didn't look overly done, and decided she'd pulled off the "casual" look very well.

Her nerves were wrecking havoc on her as she puttered around the house for another thirty minutes, waiting for Eric to make his appearance, and couldn't decide if she was relieved or not when she heard the doorbell. Grabbing her purse and keys, she pulled the door open to take in Eric's appearance. He was in a vintage Ramones t-shirt, a well worn pair of jeans that hung low on his hips, and trademark Adidas tennis shoes. Tennis shoes! She never thought she'd see Eric Northman in a pair of sneakers, but she reminded herself she didn't really know all that much about him.

"Hi," she greeted nervously.

Eric's own eyes had been trailing over Sookie intimately while she studied his appearance. She looked stunning, as always. Truthfully most of the women he'd associated with before always dressed to the nines, doing their best to capture and maintain his attention. Their makeup was always perfect, and their clothing as provocative and expensive as possible. They were sheep to him. Pathetic women willing to do anything and everything to attach themselves to him in any way they could. He'd always taken what he wanted from them, feed and fucks, and then tossed them aside. Sookie was a welcome reprieve. One he was not only intending to hold tightly to, but bind to him for eternity.

She wasn't interested in impressing him. She was who she was, and if anyone had a problem with it she didn't care. She was utterly refreshing to him. While he did have a number of extravagant dates planned, one of which including a night in Paris before heading to Sweden for a week, he wanted to show Sookie that he liked the simple things in life too. He wanted to prove to her that he was more than a Viking vampire sheriff and all round badass. He wanted to show her that he was also a man. A man that very much wanted her to be his woman. So he decided that the best way to start off their relationship was by stripping away all the other layers of his persona and just be himself. Let her come to see that she could relate to him, and that there could be far more between them than the burning sexual tension currently. While he very much wanted Sookie to be his lover, he also wanted her to be his friend. It was time to start achieving those goals.

"Good evening, Sookie," Eric began before bringing his hand from behind his back to present Sookie with her gift.

Sookie couldn't help but smile when Eric handed her the glass rose he'd brought her. "Wow—uh, thanks."

"I wanted you to have something to remember our first date with. I read that flowers are the traditional gift, but I didn't want to give you something that wouldn't last. Does it please you?"

"It's beautiful, and it is pleasing, but you don't have to buy me gifts. Eric, I don't want to lead you on. I agreed to these outings so—"

"Dates, Sookie, we are dating."

"Fine, dates, but regardless of what we call them I want to be very up front with you that I'm determined to stay out of the vampire world from now on. I can't do that by dating a vampire. So I'll go on these ten dates with you and then we go our separate ways. I just want to be clear about my position in all of this."

Eric had been expecting something like this. He knew Sookie was determined to say goodbye to him and all vampires and try to live as normal an existence as possible, but that wasn't going to happen. Even if she were able to discourage him from his pursuit of her, which was about as likely to happen as Pam buying her clothing from WalMart willingly, she would never be able to escape the supernatural world. Once you stepped foot in it, you were a part of it. Period. Too many supernatural beings knew about her now. She would never be safe from his world, never live a normal human life. Truthfully her best bet at a safe life was at his side, but he knew telling her as much would do no good.

Giving her an indulgent smile, Eric replied, "Sookie, I am very aware of your desire to be free of me and my world, but let's not discuss that now. You agreed to go on ten dates with me and do your best to have a good time. Arguing the semantics of our relationship isn't conducive to that promise."

"I just don't want to give you false hope."

"It's not hope I have, Sookie, it is determination, and I believe you'll find my determination is a powerful thing."

Sookie's response was to roll her eyes before she turned to set the glass flower on the side table by the door. When Eric stepped back so she could lock up the house she asked, "So where are we going?"

When Sookie finished locking the door and turned to face him Eric explained, "First, I am going to take you to get something to eat, and then you'll just have to wait and see. All I can say is that I have been researching dating extensively and assure you that I have come up with suitable activities. You will enjoy your night with me."

"So you say."

"So I know." Taking her hand Eric led her to his classic 'Vette he'd decided to drive tonight and helped her in, zipping around to get in the driver's side before she even finished buckling her seatbelt. Starting the car and heading down the newly paved driveway he'd gifted her, he offered, "Would you like to play a game?"

"A game?" She hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes. Part of my research suggested that playing informative games like 'Twenty Questions' or 'Truth and Dare' are good ways for new couples to get to know one another. I thought we could play one."

Not really finding any reason to deny his requested, Sookie relented, "Alright, but I have the right to refuse to answer a question."

"As do I, but hopefully neither of us will."

"Ok, you go first."

"Very well. What are your three most favorite things to do?"

Sookie didn't need to think about it long and answered, "Sunbathe, read, and swim. My turn. How many children do you have?"

"Three. Pam, my youngest, my middle child Katsu, and my oldest child Victoria. I can send for my other two children if you'd like to meet them. Katsu has returned to his native Japan to help with the earthquake and tsunami relief effort, and Victoria is traveling. I believe currently she is in Russia, but I could be wrong. She's been traveling for almost a decade now. I expect she's looking for somewhere to settle down for awhile, but no place has caught her fancy enough yet."

"That's alright. I don't want you interrupting their lives just to meet me." She was curious about his other children, but reminded herself that getting too involved in his life would only make it harder to walk away from him when these dates were done. She wouldn't admit it, but Eric Northman fascinated her, and that made him dangerous. She couldn't afford to let another vampire draw her near. The fallout was too great.

Eric didn't mention that Sookie was going to meet them regardless. Sookie was far too precious, meant far too much to him for him to bear losing her to time. Once he convinced Sookie to become his he'd begin gentling her to the idea of being turned. He could keep her looking as young as she was now for decades by feeding her his blood regularly, but sooner or later time would begin affecting her. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was sure he'd be able to convince Sookie to let him turn her, and when he did he would introduce her to her siblings.

Before Eric could ask his next question they arrived at their destination, as it had not been that far from Sookie's home. Seeing where he'd brought her, Sookie turned to him and asked, "Merlotte's? You brought me to Merlotte's?"

"Do you not enjoy the food here?" Eric asked as he put the car in park.

"Of course I do. Lafayette is a damn good cook, but didn't you say this place was sad and depressing when you and Pam came here?"

"It is not my usual type of establishment, but you like it here. Your friends eat and work here, and it is a part of your life. I mean to show you I can fit into your life."

"People will talk," Sookie warned.

That's exactly what he was hoping for. He wanted people to see him and Sookie together. He wanted them all to know they were dating. It was another way for him to stake his claim on her. Especially if word got back to Bill. Darting out of the car to open Sookie's door, Eric offered his hand and said, "People can say whatever they want, it is your opinion that matters to me. Do they still serve True Blood here?"

Sookie's eyes widened as she gasped, "You're going to drink True Blood?"

Understanding her shock, Eric explained, "You told me one of your requirements is monogamy. I assumed that transferred to feeding as well. While we are together I will be with no one else. Until you are ready to let me feed from you, I will stomach that synthetic crap to continue to meet your requirements."

"Eric, we're not together. I wouldn't presume to tell you who you can or cannot feed from."

Eric looked down at Sookie. They were still by the car and far enough away from the bar that no one would hear their conversation so he asked, "Sookie, if we were in a relationship would you stand for me drinking from another?"

"But we're not in a relationship," Sookie insisted.

"In my mind we are. We are dating, and I fully intend to have convinced you to be mine by the time my ten dates are up. I will not jeopardize my chances or shame you by feeding from another while we are together."

Shaking her head at his refusal to see reason, Sookie replied, "Fine, but don't try and hold it against me when these dates come to an end and I tell you the same thing I'm telling you now, which is that I can't be with you. You're putting yourself through an awful lot for nothing in my opinion. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the effort you're going to, but I'm not going to change my mind."

"And I say I am paying my dues to earn your trust and regard. I swore to prove to you I can be the man you need, to be everything you deserve, and I mean to hold to that vow. Now do they still serve True Blood here or not?"

"Yes. Sam only gets O negative, though."

"That will suffice." Taking her hand again he led her away from the car towards the entrance to Merlotte's. The moment they stepped inside all the noise came to an abrupt stop. All conversations ceased, the people playing pool and watching the game on the TV stopped what they were doing, and every set of eyes in the place settled on Sookie and Eric.

Sookie glanced around nervously before looking at Sam who was tending bar. He had an incredulous expression on his face, and she pleaded with her eyes for him to not make this situation worse on her than it was. He seemed to be in a generous mood and after shaking his head at her to let her know what he thought about her being with Eric, he went back to tending bar. Jessica, who had just seated another couple, couldn't contain her look of surprise as she watched Eric and Sookie enter. It never entered her mind that they were here on an actual date. She assumed something was wrong. Moving to stand in front of them she asked, "Is everything ok? Is something happening?"

Eric smirked at the baby vampire and replied, "We're here on a date. Are you going to seat us? Or should we just find an empty table on our own?"

Jessica's jaw dropped. "A date? You two are here on a date?"

Her voice had been raised enough that those closest to them heard it, and quickly the word was spread throughout the rest of the bar in moments. Sookie looked decidedly uncomfortable and was turning a nice shade of red, and Jessica decided to have mercy on her. Snatching up two menus she said, "Follow me. We have a table in the back." Jessica tried to act cool about the whole thing, but she couldn't quite shake the shock of the situation. She knew that Bill and Sookie had broken up, and Bill, in a moment of guilt after Sookie had disappeared, had explained why that was so. She could understand Sookie's decision to never want to see her Maker again, but she had never dreamed the older girl would move on to Eric.

Once she got them seated with their menus she announced, "Your waitress will be Holly. She'll be right with you."

After Jessica left them to look over their menus Sookie leaned towards Eric and hissed, "We should go. Everyone is staring at us! I'll never live this down."

Again, that's exactly what he was going for. Even if Sookie would not admit it, he wanted everyone else to know she was his. Leaning forward as well, and adopting the same conspiratorial whisper, Eric replied, "We are not leaving. As I explained, this is a part of your life, and I intend to be very much a part of it."

Before Sookie could reply Holly came up, and to her credit did her best not to make the situation any more awkward than necessary. Holly was new here, too new to know that Eric was a vampire or his reputation in this town. She only knew that everyone in the bar stiffened the moment he walked in with Sookie, and everyone seemed to be on edge. She'd learned quite a bit about the bizarre woman that was Sookie Stackhouse after she started working here, and when the girl had reappeared suddenly a few days ago she couldn't help but wonder if any of the rumors were true. Smiling brightly Holly greeted, "Hey, Sookie! Just can't get away from this place huh? Who's your friend?"

Eric didn't give Sookie time to answer as he put his hand out for Holly to shake and supplied, "I'm Eric Northman, Sookie's date for the evening."

Eric didn't know who was more shocked. Sookie, who appeared literally stunned that he'd offered his hand for a human to shake, or Holly at the news he was her co-workers date. When Holly finally overcame her stupor and shook his offered hand he did his best not to smirk when she jumped at his cool skin and realized he was a vampire before dropping his hand as she backed up a step.

Seeing Holly's unease, Sookie offered, "Holly, can you bring Eric a True Blood and me a sweet tea while I decide what to order?"

"Uh—yeah, sure! Coming right up." Holly cast one last nervous glance at Eric before scurrying off.

When she was gone Sookie looked at Eric curiously. "You shook her hand."

"I did."

"I thought vampires don't shake hands?"

"We don't normally, but once you agree to be mine I imagine I will be spending a good deal of time amongst humans. Your friends and brother will not accept my place in your life if I cannot adopt a few human mannerisms. Just as you will have to act accordingly when we go to some of the vampire functions I'm required to attend, like you did with Bill, I will act accordingly when amongst your people."

"Eric, pretending to be someone you're not isn't going to endear you to me."

Shaking his head, Eric argued, "That's not what I'm doing. I'm showing you respect by making those that are important to you feel comfortable. When with Bill did you not make personal concessions in order to be with him? A change in your sleeping patterns so you would have more nighttime available? Didn't you stop offering your hand around vampires because you realized it was a breech in protocol among my kind? Didn't you try to limit your garlic intake and begin taking iron supplements? It's not about pretending to be someone else, it's about making concessions for the person you're with."

Sookie studied Eric for a moment before saying, "You know, for someone who's never dated before you sure know a lot about it."

"I told you I studied it extensively. I've never done this type of thing before, and where you're concerned I'm not willing to fail. You refused to tell me all of your requirements for a man, but I know you well enough to know you'd need one that respects you, your friends, and your family."

"You're telling me you respect my brother and friends? I don't believe that."

Giving his most charming smile, Eric amended, "I respect the place they hold in your life, and because I respect you so much, I will treat them as you would wish for them to be treated. Personally? Of course they mean nothing to me, but you care for them and I care a great deal for you, so I will treat them appropriately."

"Wow, you're really laying it on thick, aren't you?"

Eric didn't get a chance to respond as Holly returned with their drinks and was ready to take her order. Sookie hadn't really looked at the menu, but truthfully she didn't need to. She'd had it memorized after her first month working here. Handing Holly their menus as Eric took his first sip of True Blood, grimacing only slightly, she ordered, "I'll have the chicken finger basket. Honey mustard and ranch. Thanks, Holly."

"No problem."

When Holly left again Sookie looked away from Eric to glance around the bar, and, as expected, everyone was watching them. Some were staring outright, and others were trying to be subtle about it, but there was no doubt that she and Eric were the center of attention. She worried about what rumors were going to be circulating the town about her by tomorrow. Dating Bill hadn't helped her already tarnished reputation, as everyone thought she was crazy, and her year long disappearing act certainly hadn't helped things, but this? Getting involved with yet another vampire, and Eric Northman to boot? She knew no good could come of it. Despite her better judgment she lowered her shields.

_I knew she was a slut. What would her Gran say? I bet …_

…_. and how the hell did she land a guy like that? Vamper or not I'd love to get some of that!_

_The hussy. She deserves whatever she gets, and next time she goes missing I hope this town don't waste its time and money looking for her. Poor white trash is what she is._

…_. nothing but a fangbanging whore. I've been saying it all along._

Eric could see Sookie's brow furrow as she took in the overt stares sent their way from around the bar. He could only imagine what everyone was thinking, and he hoped that she had her shields up, but judging from her expression, he doubted it. Deciding to bring her attention back to them so the petty thoughts of the vermin wouldn't ruin the mood he was trying to set, Eric reached out and took one of Sookie's hands from where they were folded atop the tabletop. Running his thumb along her knuckles he said, "Put up your shields. Their thoughts do not matter. Focus on me and only me. From my research I do believe that inattentiveness to one's date is considered rude, you wouldn't want to be rude now would you?"

Sookie laughed softly at Eric's blatant attempt to make her feel better and did as he suggested. Raising her shields, she teased, "My Gran would roll in her grave if I was rude on a first date." She tried to fight the butterflies in her stomach Eric was causing by holding her hand, but it was proving to be a futile fight. The sight of Eric Northman was enough to get her pulse racing. Having him actually touch her? It was causing her all sorts of problems. Especially since he was sitting in a booth at Merlotte's with her, wearing jeans and sneakers, trying to date her. The entire situation left her feeling like a schoolgirl, and she forced herself to remember that she couldn't indulge in any feelings she might have for Eric. She just couldn't.

Eric decided not to mention that he could tell he was having an effect on her. He needed her to be able to relax around him, to not always be on her guard. While he enjoyed inspiring feelings of lust in her, it was not enough by a long shot. He wanted so much more between them than lust and attraction, and that's why he had no intention of trying to get anything more than a kiss goodnight. So for now he continued to try and inspire a friendly atmosphere between them. "So how long have you worked at Merlotte's?"

Leaping at the chance to focus on anything other than his hand holding hers, Sookie answered, "Since I was 21. I've worked since I was 15, but my jobs never seemed to work out because of my handicap."

"Sookie, I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to yourself as handicapped. I understand growing up with your unique talent was not easy, but it in no way makes you handicapped. It makes you stronger."

"I don't see it that way."

"One day you will, but for now tell me how it is you managed to work here for so long? The thoughts of these people cannot be better than the ones you worked with before."

Shrugging, Sookie explained, "It's just different."

"Different how?"

"Well, my first job was in helping one of my Gran's friends. I was kind of a maid. I'd come by and clean and cook after school for her and her husband. They were both retired and living on a fixed income, but really needed some help. They couldn't pay me much, but I really wanted to help them out and the extra cash helped Gran pay the bills."

"So what went wrong?"

"The husband's thoughts. He was old, and he couldn't have acted on any of them, but they started to happen so often, and were so graphic I couldn't work there anymore. I really liked his wife, but the way he looked at me, coupled with his thoughts, made my skin crawl."

Eric forced his fangs not to pop down as he growled, "I could pay a visit to this man."

"No! Eric, I don't want you hurting people because of me. That old man had a dirty mind, but I could tell from his memories that he never acted on them. Had a hidden porn collection that would put any frat house to shame, but he'd never actually done any of the things he fantasized about."

"If he made you uncomfortable he deserves to be punished."

"Eric, I'm willing to bet that some of your thoughts about me would make me uncomfortable. People have a right to their thoughts. It's their actions that warrant punishment or not. Besides if you were to kill everyone that's thought bad things about me the only person left to populate Bon Temps would be me."

"I have no problem with that."

"Eric!" When he gave her one of those award-winning smirks she realized he was teasing and had in fact realized the truth of her words. "You think you're so funny."

"I have my moments. So I'm assuming such situations were the reason you had to leave most of your other jobs?"

"Pretty much, though once I got fired for slapping one of my co-workers."

Using his free hand to rub his cheek, Eric quipped, "Yes, I do seem to recall you get rather free with your hands when you feel you've been slighted. Do you know you're the first woman to have ever slapped me?"

"You mean slap you and live?"

"No, I mean _at all_."

Brow rising, Sookie replied, "You can't be serious? I find it hard to believe I'm the first woman you've offended."

Giving a small laugh, Eric explained, "Believe it or not, Sookie, most women find me rather charming."

"Do they actually speak to you?"

"Yes, and they always came back for more, and the few I might have offended were not as courageous as you. I must say the fact you knew I was a vampire and still slapped me astounded me."

"Why?"

"Sookie, surely you know how dangerous hitting a vampire is?"

Of course she knew that, but she'd also known he wouldn't kill her. "You needed me. Bill told me it was doubtful you were going to hurt me the night we went to look for your money. He said that the problem we had with you was that you might try to take me from him. Besides, when I slapped you I was so mad at you I couldn't really think straight. I was so pissed at you about Lafayette."

Sensing her anger was rising, Eric soothed, "Would it help if I told you I regret being as harsh with him as I was?"

"Would it be true?"

"Yes."

"Let me clarify, do you regret treating him like that because you realize he didn't really do anything wrong? Or do you regret that hurting him upset me?"

Holding Sookie's gaze, Eric sidestepped, "You see nothing wrong with what he was doing?"

"I didn't say that, but you tortured him for something that was by all accounts consensual. I understand what V means to you vamps, but Eddie was the one that should have been in more trouble. Lafayette was human, and he wasn't a drainer. He didn't take anything that wasn't freely given. You tortured a human for a vampire crime, and don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer my question."

Eric grinned. "Sookie, I was just wanting clarification about whether or not you found what Lafayette did as wrong or not, and you didn't answer that question either."

Pulling her hand from Eric's, she sat back in the booth and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "I found what he did wrong on several levels, but that doesn't mean I don't understand it. It's why I never reported any of his drug dealings."

"You knew?"

Tapping her head, Sookie replied, "Duh."

"This surprises me. You seem to have such a high moral standard."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't understand that there are some grey areas in life. Lafayette practically lives in them." Gesturing around them, Sookie asked, "Do you see a lot of opportunities in this town? A lot of roads that lead to a different life? Most of the people here are born into debt, born into little to no education and no chance to get it without a football scholarship. Lafayette, like Tara, was born into worse. His dad walked out on him and his mom taking what little money they had, his mom was crazy and despised him for being gay, and he had to assume his family's debt from the time he was 13. On top of it all, he's a flamboyant gay man in a small town in the Bible Belt South. What were his chances?"

When Eric remained silent, Sookie continued, "I may not like the choices Lafayette made, but I understand them. His mother had to be hospitalized when he was 15 because she'd set their house on fire with herself inside it. She nearly died and Lafayette risked his life to run inside and get her after getting off the graveyard shift. He was a teenager going to school, working two jobs and taking care of his crazy mother while trying to pay off a whole lot of debt that wasn't his. Then the state declares his mother has to be institutionalized, gives him emancipation and puts him in charge of his mother's care completely. He had a choice to either send her to a state facility, which is worse than prison, or send her to a private facility which he couldn't afford."

Sookie took a sip of her tea before finishing, "Lafayette took up his extra curricular activities to support his mother in a nice facility that could actually help her, pay off all the debt his family had accumulated, and try and earn enough money to get a better life for himself, but he maintained a code. He never sold to kids, and he tried not to deal anything too hard. Also, if he thought a person was developing a problem and wasn't just using recreationally he wouldn't sell to them. Do I agree with what he did? No, but I can understand it. It's not like there are a lot of opportunities to make enough money to get out of this place."

Hearing the bitterness in her voice, Eric asked, "Did you want to leave?" He knew from his background check that Sookie and her grandmother had little in the way of money, and it was doubtful she would have been able to afford to go to a nice university, but there were online schools, community colleges, and she would have qualified for aid.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I wanted to get out. I can't ever truly leave Bon Temps. Traveling to Dallas proved that to me."

"Why?"

"I'm a telepath, Eric. Do you have any idea what it's like trying to keep voices out of your head? I can stand to be around large populations for a little while, but long term it would drive me insane. If Bill hadn't been there in Dallas for me to touch to drown out all the noise I wouldn't have made it. Being locked in that basement with all those hateful thoughts was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. So do I wish I could leave? Move to some great city like New York, or Paris, or Rome? Absolutely. Will I ever be able to? No. I can't take the noise, the pressure on my shields."

He'd never thought of that, but now that she'd mentioned it he could see the point. It must be terribly trying to constantly have all the thoughts of everyone around you pushing in on your mind. "Touching vampires helps you though?"

Nodding her head, Sookie agreed, "Yes. You guys are totally silent to me and when I touch you it drowns out everything else."

"So you can't hear other's thoughts when touching one of us?"

"Not exactly. I can hear them if I want to, but I'd have to focus on hearing them. I don't have to try to force them out. It just makes things so much easier."

Holding his hand back out to her, Eric offered, "Then by all means allow me to help."

Sookie glanced down at his hand and replied, "I don't think it's a good idea. I shouldn't become too dependent upon your silence. It's a bad idea."

"It is not dependency, it is taking relief when offered. Even I have to step back from time to time to relax a little. Constant stress and pressure can crack anyone."

When he wiggled his fingers at her again Sookie released a sigh and decided it wasn't worth arguing over. Besides all the thoughts of the people in the bar were pushing pretty hard on her shields. Slowly setting her hand back in his, she said, "Don't think this means that I'm going to change my mind about everything."

He was pleased to notice the tension around her eyes and in her shoulders evaporate as his silence pushed out the noise in her mind. He wanted to be the one she leaned on when she was overtaxed. "I wouldn't dream of it, and I must say I am impressed with your reasoning over your friend. It pleases me that you are able to take circumstances into account, and not just the actions themselves before judging." Most humans did not do this, and he was glad that Sookie once again rose above the rest.

"Well if my reasoning impresses you so much, why isn't it something you do? You didn't take Lafayette's circumstances into account." When it looked like he was going to argue, Sookie added, "And being my friend and someone who is important to me doesn't count. You didn't take into account that Lafayette wasn't doing anyone any harm. He had an arrangement with that vampire and you tortured and nearly killed him for something that was more the vampire's fault than his."

Eric couldn't tell her that vampire justice wasn't about being fair. He couldn't tell her that if he failed to punish any human dealing V in his area and it was found out he would be sentenced to death. He didn't want her to know how unfair and cruel his world really was yet. Not until he'd convinced her to be his, and convinced her he could protect her and those she cared about from the harsh realities of the world. So instead, he said, "I concede the point. My actions were unfair, and I hope to be able to live up to your expectations in the future. I cannot always promise my ability to make my world or its justice fair will work, but I can promise to try."

Sookie wasn't given a chance to answer as Holly arrived with her food. Removing her hand from Eric's as Holly sat her chicken finger basket down on the table in front of her Sookie said, "Thanks, Holly."

"Sure thing, sugar. Do you guys need anything else? More tea? Or—or blood?" Holly tried to keep her eyes on Sookie, but couldn't help glancing nervously at Eric.

Shaking his head, Eric replied, "I believe we're fine for now. We'll let you know if we need anything."

Holly left with a hesitant smile and Eric focused back on Sookie. She was dipping one of her chicken fingers in her ramekin of honey mustard sauce as he took a sip of his True Blood trying not to grimace. He knew most vampires were disturbed by the sight of humans eating, but he wasn't one of them. Never had been. In fact he greatly enjoyed watching Sookie eat. She made these adorable little noises after each bite, making it clear how much she enjoyed her food.

Sookie could feel Eric's eyes on her as she ate, and she forced herself not to be unnerved by it. She knew that her eating habits had bothered Bill, and that he'd tried to avoid watching her eat more than necessary, but she wasn't going to be ashamed of her humanity. If she had to tolerate Eric drinking blood he could tolerate her eating chicken fingers and French fries.

As Sookie took another bite of her chicken, Eric mused, "I wonder about the taste of human food at times."

That surprised her. "Really? Why is that?"

Indicating her food, Eric explained, "It smells so different from what we ate when I was human."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Both. Most fast food does not smell particularly appetizing, but some food, such as what you're eating, does smell interesting. The chicken more so than the fries. The fries smell too much of grease, but the chicken smells good. Most deserts smell delightful, and many meat dishes smell good to me. I can't help but wonder what they taste like."

"Probably a lot like what food tasted like back in your days."

Eric laughed. "I doubt that. We had few spices and herbs to flavor our food with when I was a human. Most of our meals consisted of fish, meat, and bread. And our bread was not light and fluffy like your Mrs. Bairds. It was often so hard we had to soak it in our stews to soften it up enough to eat. Sometimes we'd carve the middle out and literally use it as a bowl it was so stiff. The only foods I remember truly tasting good were honey and salmon."

Sookie realized he was probably right. She couldn't imagine food being any different because she hadn't lived back when there wasn't a grocery store right down the street for her to pick up anything and everything she might need to make a tasty meal. A thought popping into her head, she asked, "What happens if you guys eat food?"

"Our bodies reject it. It is most painful."

"That must be awful. I can't imagine not getting to taste chocolate, ice cream, my Gran's pecan pie, and well, just about anything Lafayette cooks. His gumbo is legendary. I'm not too fond of fast food myself though."

"I'm glad, it is horrible for your health."

"I agree. My Gran always said fast food wasn't worth the money. If you're going to eat, eat good."

"You quote your Gran a lot."

Wiping her hand on her napkin, Sookie replied, "She raised me. She's the only person that really accepted me when I was little and helped me learn to control my telepathy. She was really wise."

"If she raised you I don't doubt it. You're an incredible woman and she was partly responsible for that. I wish I could have met her."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh. "She'd have torn you to shreds."

Arching a brow, Eric questioned, "Is that so?"

"Oh yes. She'd have cut you down and had you crawling back down our driveway begging for mercy. No one messed with Gran."

"Now I definitely regret not having met her. You don't think she'd have found me charming?"

"Gran wasn't swayed by pretty words or looks. She raised Jason, after all, and she always saw through his crap, and never failed to set him straight. I think she would have liked talking to you though. My Gran loved history and she would have liked to hear about all your travels."

"I would have told her about my travels in the Middle East and my quest to bed every woman in every harem before their masters knew I was even there. Or perhaps I would have told her of my time in India studying the Kama Sutra."

Eric's devilish grin made Sookie laugh. "And she would have dragged you into the bathroom and washed your mouth out with soap!"

"Why would she do that?"

"It's what she did when me, Jason, Tara, or Lafayette talked dirty. If we cursed or were talking about something she didn't deem appropriate she'd make us suck on a bar of soap for five minutes until we learned to have a cleaner mouth."

Eric laughed. "She sounds amusing, and it seems she was a very good role model. I can see where your moral code comes from."

"My Gran raised me up right, that's for sure. I'm not sure what happened with Jason."

They both laughed before lapsing into silence again as Sookie continued to eat her food and Eric forced himself to down the True Blood. When Sookie was finished Eric asked her if she wanted dessert, to which she declined. As Holly dropped off their check Sookie excused herself to the bathroom. After starting to date Bill she'd taken to brushing her teeth after every meal since she knew vampires had such a wonderful sense of smell so she kept a travel set in her purse. When she got to the table Eric had already paid and she was shocked to see Holly gushing over him for leaving a $100 tip.

Eric, spotting Sookie over the waitresses shoulder, told the waitress, "It is nothing. Sookie seems to like you and your service was impeccable. I always appreciate good service. Now if you'll excuse me, my date has returned and we really must be on our way."

Sookie smiled at Holly as Eric took her hand and led her from Merlotte's. She could feel everyone looking at her, but she forced herself to pay them no mind. Once they were back in the car and on their way she asked, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, now how about we continue with our game of Twenty Questions?"

"Ok. Whose turn was it?"

"Mine. If you could have any job you want, what would it be?"

"I'd want to be a child psychologist."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well, with my telepathy, I think I could really help them. It's hard for kids to talk sometimes, to vocalize what's wrong with them. Sometimes they're just too afraid, and I would be able to find the problem without forcing them to relive it."

Sookie's voice was filled with emotion and Eric knew she was speaking from personal experience. "Was it hard for you as a child? Is that why you wish to help other children?"

"I don't want to talk about my childhood, and I believe it's my turn. What are your hobbies?"

From the pain and bitterness in her voice when she spoke of her childhood Eric knew that there was more to Sookie's childhood and the pain it involved than just her telepathy. He swore he'd find out what it was that bothered her so much, what made her want to help other children. He also swore he'd look into ways for Sookie to go to school so she could achieve her dream. She might not be able to move to a major city, but she didn't have to remain a waitress in Bon Temps forever.

Focusing on her question, he supplied, "I play most musical instruments and I enjoy wood carving. I also restore cars in my spare time."

"Really? None of that seems like you. I can't imagine you getting your hands dirty like that. You're always so stiff and immaculate."

Shaking his head, Eric teased, "Sookie, you have no idea just how much I enjoy getting dirty."

If that wasn't laden with subtext she didn't know what was. "Don't you get fresh with me! And what instruments do you play?"

"As I said, almost all of them."

"The guitar?"

"Without a doubt. Electric and acoustic."

"The saxophone?"

"But of course. I play the soprano, alto, tenor, baritone, bass, contrabass, and subcontrabass saxophones."

"Wow. I didn't even know there were that many different types."

Glancing at Sookie out of the corner of his eye, Eric asked, "Would you believe I play the flute, harp, violin, and piccolo?"

Now Sookie was really incredulous. "But those are girl instruments!"

"Actually, Sookie, any music playing was done by men up until recently in most cultures. A few hundred years ago women were encouraged to learn to play the piano in some western cultures, but other than that it was men who played music. Especially in public. Though many Asian cultures encouraged women to play as part of their upbringing, but for the most part it was a man's world."

"Really?"

"Indeed. You are spoiled in your living conditions to some degree, Sookie. Or lucky, however you want to look at it. Up until recently, and sadly in many parts of the world still, women have few rights, even when it comes to something as simple as the joy of music and art. Any form of expression has always been considered the domain of men. It is only recently that women have struck out in the world, demanding the right to express themselves."

"I guess I do take my rights for granted. My Gran always taught me that I can do anything I put my mind to, and never to let anyone stop me."

"You were lucky to have such a strong influential woman as your role model, and even luckier to live in a time and place that your rights are protected. And now I believe it is my turn, who's your favorite musical artist?"

"It's a tie between KoKo Taylor, B. B. King, and Christina Aguilera."

Now Eric was shocked. He expected her to say something like Taylor Swift or Britney Spears. "I knew KoKo Taylor and I've met B. B. King. Sadly I haven't met Christina Aguilera but her talent is remarkable. I'm pleasantly surprised by your answer."

Sookie turned in her seat to face him and gushed, "You met KoKo Taylor? Like actually met her?"

"Pam and I went on tour with her one year."

"Shut up!"

"But don't you want to hear about my travels with KoKo?"

Slapping his arm, Sookie laughed, "You know what I mean!"

Pleased by her excitement, Eric relented. "Indeed I do. KoKo was a remarkable woman. The Queen of Blues according to many, and her voice could move mountains. She was a powerhouse. That woman sang with soul."

"I loved her songs 'I'm a Woman' and her remake of 'I'd rather go blind'. Don't get me wrong, Etta's was good and all, but Koko's rendition? Nothing could compare to it."

"Both are Iconic songs, and I thoroughly agree with you about Koko's version of 'I'd rather go blind' leaving Etta's in the dust. I have all of Koki's original albums if you'd like to hear them. I also have some unreleased tracks she was putting together before her death."

"I would love to! She was working on a new album?"

"Indeed. She was in her 80's but she wanted to release one last album. Sadly she died from complications during surgery and never got to finish her project. I do have the few rough tracks she managed to record before her untimely death."

"I can't wait to hear them."

Eric decided to bring their game to an end as they'd arrived at their next destination. It was just outside of Monroe so it hadn't taken long to get there. He couldn't contain his grin at Sookie's delighted expression.

"Put Put? You're taking me to play mini golf?"

"Is it not an acceptable dating activity? My research led me to believe it would be perfect for our first date."

Eyeing Eric skeptically, Sookie asked, "You really researched dating?"

"Have you ever heard of Dear Abby?"

"You've been reading Dear Abby?"

"And Dr. Phil. I believe I know more about relationships and dating than any other straight man in the state."

Sookie was silent a moment before remarking, "You're really serious about all of this, aren't you?"

Eric held Sookie's gaze, letting his own intense want and need for her shine in his eyes, before reaching forward to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear as he said truthfully, "I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"Eric, I—I can't—"

Eric set his fingers over her lips to silence her. "Not now, Sookie. When my ten dates are up we'll have this discussion. For now you promised to relax and enjoy your time with me. I ask that you hold to that promise."

Zipping out of the car to open Sookie's door he waited until she undid her seatbelt before holding his hand out to her. Once she was standing next to him he shut the door and offered, "Let's just have fun and see where our dating experience takes us. The time for decisions concerning our long term future will come later."

Sookie decided he was correct and smiled up at Eric as she teased, "Ok, but I should warn you I'm really good."

"Care to make a wager?"

"Depends on the wager."

"If I win I get a goodnight kiss when I take you home."

"And If I win?"

"I'll give you one of my KoKo Taylor albums. Whichever one you want. All are signed."

She didn't even have to think about it. "Deal, and I want 'I Got What It Takes'."

"Good choice." Taking her hand Eric led her towards the office so he could pay. They each selected a golf club and ball. He chose a red ball and Sookie picked a blue one. There was a group of high school kids there and the girls were giggling and blushing as they eyed Eric while the boys eyed Sookie. Sookie shook her head at their foolishness while Eric made a show of throwing his arm around her shoulders and steering them towards the first tee off. Gesturing for her to go ahead of him, he said, "Ladies first."

Sookie moved forward and set her ball down before taking hold of her club and focusing. The first course was a giant pyramid and she was trying to hit the hole in the center at the base so it would go straight through to the hole on the other side. Swinging back her club she struck her ball and watched as it went straight into the hole. She and Eric both walked around the pyramid to see if her ball made a hole in one. Apparently she hadn't put enough juice into it and her ball fell about six inches short of the hole. She had to use another stroke to make it and after recording her score they returned to the tee so Eric could take his shot. He made a hole in one.

Once they both had their balls and were moving to the next course Sookie said, "Tell me that was beginner's luck." She really wanted that album.

"I can promise you this is my first time playing mini golf, but I can also promise that I have excellent aim."

"Have you ever played real golf before?"

"Oh yes. I played many of the primitive forms of it that served as the foundation for the modern game you know as golf."

"There were primitive forms of it?"

Nodding his head, Eric explained, "Some historians say it descended from the Roman game Paganica which was traced back to the first century B.C., and others say it came from the Chinese game Chuiwan that was played between the eighth and fourteenth century. The actual game you consider golf was established in Scotland in the fifteenth century, but, as I said, forms of it have been around for a very long time. I've played different variations over the centuries, but the last time I played actual golf was about 30 years ago. I was visiting a friend in Wales and he had become obsessed with the game. Pam detests it, but she detests anything that requires physical exertion. Except sex of course."

"Eric!"

"What? It's true. She's terribly lazy. And spoiled. And she always overspends on her allowance."

Sookie giggled. "I wonder what she says about you behind your back."

As Sookie put her ball down to take her next shot, Eric laughed, "Please, she says it to my face."

"The love between you two is awe inspiring. Truly."

"Isn't it just?"

Sookie took her shot and grimaced as her ball bounced off one of the blades and rolled off to the side. She was starting to have a bad feeling about this game. Something told her she was going to be giving Eric a goodnight kiss at the end of this date, and she definitely wouldn't be getting that album.

As Sookie took another three strokes to finally sink her ball so he could take his turn Eric was thinking almost the same thing. He fully intended to win the game, but he would make sure to keep the score close so that Sookie wouldn't feel too bad, but he most definitely would be getting his kiss. However, he also intended to give Sookie the KoKo Taylor album she seemed so excited about. It was one of his favorites, but he wanted Sookie to have it because it was hers too. Besides, once he succeeded in making Sookie his everything that was his would be hers, and everything that was hers would be his.

Sookie let out an exasperated sigh as she found herself four strokes behind Eric on only the third hole when he stepped up to take his turn. When his ball went straight into the hole at the base of the windmill, narrowly missing the blades as they spun, she ran around the side to see if he got a hole in one. When his ball sank into the tiny pit she stomped her foot and grumbled, "I'm so screwed."

Taking in her petulant expression, Eric teased, "Why Sookie, who knew you were such a sore loser!"

Sticking out her tongue at him, Sookie insisted, "The game isn't over yet, Viking."

Eric just laughed and gestured for her to proceed him to the next course. It was a replica of Mount Rushmore and as Sookie bent over to prepare to take her next stroke Eric noticed that part of her problem was that she wasn't holding her hands in the correct position. What kind of date would he be if he didn't help her?

Leaning his club against one of the trees decorating the mini golf courses he moved swiftly behind Sookie to press against her back. Wrapping his arms around her to settle his hands atop hers he ignored her shocked gasp and stiffening body and explained, "You are not gripping the club correctly. The club should rest more on your fingers than your palm and should rest at an angle. The club should touch the base of the little finger and rest just above the first joint of the index finger."

Trailing his fingers softly over hers where they rested on the club he directed, "Since you are right handed your left hand should be the lead grip, which is the top grip. Place your hand like this."

Sookie couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body as Eric adjusted her hands hold on her club as he pressed tightly against her back. She could feel the solid muscles of his arms around her as he whispered in her ear the directions to correctly hold the club. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear with every word he spoke and she wondered if it were actually possible to spontaneously combust.

It was impossible for Eric to fail to notice Sookie's reaction to him. Even if he hadn't picked up on her increased heart rate and the tiny little pants she was letting out at his nearness, the growing scent of her arousal was impossible to ignore. Nuzzling her hair softly he continued, "Once the club is lying diagonally across your fingers, place your left thumb on the back side of the shaft. Do you see how your thumb and forefinger create a V that points towards you?"

"Y—yes." She was surprised she could get even that word out of her suddenly dry mouth.

"Very good. Now take your right hand for the bottom grip and place it diagonally along the ring, middle, and index fingers."

The feel of his cool fingers moving so gently along hers was an all-new kind of torture she decided. She was desperate for him to stop touching her because his nearness was testing her resolve to not get involved with him beyond their deal, but a growing part of her wanted to stay in his arms forever. It was that traitorous part of her that had her whispering, "Like this?" instead of pulling away from him.

"Just like that. Very good."

Eric finished adjusting Sookie's hands on the club, whispering directions into her ear the entire time as his hands moved along hers to position them correctly. When he was done he nuzzled her hair one last time before stepping back and saying, "Now let's see if that doesn't improve your aim."

As Eric retrieved his club Sookie pulled her club back before swinging it forward and let out a squeal as it went straight through the hole at the base of Rushmore and she ran around the side to watch her ball make a hole in one. She laughed and spun around to face Eric exclaiming, "I got a hole in one!"

"Congratulations." He loved the look in her eyes. Her sheer delight in the simplest of pleasures was one of the things he loved most about her. She was not a gold digging whore like Yvette and all the other women he'd been around over the years. Sookie was one of those rare women in the world who didn't want anything she hadn't earned herself. She didn't want to be taken care of and pampered. She wanted to work hard and be respected and cared about, not for. That earned her his respect and admiration. Of course he fully intended to care for her regardless, but he'd try to be subtle about it so as not to offend her stubborn pride.

Sookie stood back and decided to get back at Eric for all the times he'd been underhanded with her, and give herself a smaller gap to close in order to win the game. So when her great hulking vampire of a date brought his club back to swing she waited for just the right moment on the down stroke to trail the end of her club along his ass. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her when he jerked in surprise, hitting the ball far too hard and causing it to ricochet off Mount Rushmore entirely and fly off into the decorative shrubbery surrounding them. When he spun around to look at her in shock she said, "How many penalty strokes do you have to take for losing your ball?"

Eric's mouth opened and closed a few times before he let out a playful growl. "If I had known we were playing dirty I wouldn't have been so gentlemanly when teaching you to hold the club properly. I can't believe I was on my best behavior and you are the one molesting me now."

Holding her club out Sookie argued, "Doesn't count if I use an inanimate object!"

"Your sense of morality has interesting parameters, doesn't it?"

Sookie giggled and teased, "I only claimed to have a moral code, I never said it wasn't shifty at times."

"Shifty indeed." Eric's grin was boyish and full of mischief as he purred, "But feel free to molest me with anything anytime. I thoroughly enjoy your attentions."

"You really do have a one track mind, don't you?"

"Need I remind you that you're the one who just fondled my ass?"

"I did not _fondle_ anything!"

"Did too!"

"I did not!" Pointing her club at him she insisted, "I poked you with a stick. I hear people do it to dead bodies all the time. It was perfectly normal, and not at all sexual."

Eric threw his head back and roared with laughter, actually doubling over with mirth. When he had control of himself, Eric moved towards Sookie until they were only inches apart. Being so close she had to crane her head all the way back to look up at him, and as he stared down at her, he said, "You realize, of course, that if you are allowed to have shifty morals during this game, I am allowed to as well?"

Shaking her head, Sookie replied, "Please! You aspire to a shifty moral code."

Placing his hand over his heart, Eric exclaimed, "Sookie! You wound me! I have a very definite moral code I'll have you know."

"Oh? And what is it."

"Do whatever I must to protect me and mine, and do whatever I must to get what I want."

"Eric, that's not a moral code, it's a personal philosophy, and a fairly selfish one at that."

"So you have shifty morals and I have a selfish personal philosophy, we are what they call two peas in a pod. You find the loopholes and I exploit them shamelessly."

Sookie let out a peal of laughter. "You're incorrigible!"

Eric gazed down into Sookie's glistening eyes as he trailed his knuckles along her cheek and remarked, "And you are absolutely breathtaking when you laugh."

Her laughter died away as Sookie looked up into Eric's eyes. He was staring at her so intently she was finding it hard to focus on anything other than the specks of grey in his eyes she was just now noticing. They'd always been so blue before, but now she could see the remarkable coloring his eyes really had. The air was suddenly tense around them as they stood in silence Sookie felt her mouth go dry. Mere inches separated them, and Sookie couldn't hide from the longing look in Eric's gaze. The emotion she saw there was too much for her, too much far too soon, and she backed up a step as she tried to break the trance they'd found themselves in by joking, "You don't have any breath."

Eric, knowing it was not time to press Sookie about not only her attraction but also her feelings for him, decided to relent and allowed her to retreat. "And that is the only reason I'm able to remain standing when in your presence. I wonder why you don't leave a trail of unconscious men in your wake when you pass them by. Had I breath in my body it would surely follow right after you."

"You should write a book of pick up lines. Yours are award worthy."

"Are you volunteering to be my trophy?"

"No, but we can buy you a vampire bobble head to put on your desk at Fangtasia instead."

"And give Pam ammunition to use against me for the next hundred years? I don't think so."

Sookie waited for Eric to dart into the bushes so he could retrieve his ball and return before remarking, "You two are really close, aren't you?"

"Closer than most Makers and children. Just as Godric built a strong foundation with me I've tried to cultivate a strong one with all my children. Vampires live a long time and it is necessary for us to have lasting meaningful connections that tether us to sanity as we stay so unchanged through the ages."

As Eric was lining his ball up again to try his shot again, Sookie asked, "Do all your children get along?"

"For the most part. Pam can get rather bratty when around her brother and sister for too long. She cannot stand to share my attention in any way. Victoria and Katsu are very good at tolerating her childishness however."

After Eric took her swing and they traveled around the side of the fake Rushmore to see if he made a hole in one, which he did, Sookie questioned, "Is that why she doesn't like me?"

"You picked up on that did you?"

Rolling her eyes, Sookie scoffed, "She doesn't exactly make an effort to hide her dislike."

"No she doesn't, and yes that is the reason." Slanting his eyes towards Sookie as he leaned down to pluck his ball out of the hole, Eric explained, "Pam is extremely spoiled, especially when it comes to my attention, and I'm afraid I'm partly to blame for that. I have indulged her excessively over the years, but I've spoken with her about her behavior towards you and you should see a remarkable improvement."

"Eric, I don't want her to act like my friend if she hates me. I'd prefer her scorn to fake pleasantry. She has the right to her emotions, and I have the right to mine."

"And your emotions are?"

"My emotions are extreme annoyance and barely maintained tolerance."

As they strolled towards the next course, Eric pressed, "So you don't hate her?"

Sookie was surprised at his question. "Why would I?"

He thought the answer to that was fairly simple. "She's mean to you."

"Lots of people are, but hate is a strong emotion and it takes more than a bad attitude to rouse hate in me. I'm not particularly fond of her, but I don't wish her any ill will."

He was pleased by this. Pam was an important part of his life, and he wanted her and Sookie to get along. He knew it would take time for Pam to adjust to the fact that Sookie was now a permanent part of his life, but he felt sure she would, and he was also sure that once she and Sookie stopped hissing each other they would actually find they could be very good friends.

As they came up to the igloo course Eric said, "I'm glad you have not let Pam's surly attitude condemn her in your eyes. I wish for the two of you to get along."

"I don't think that's every going to happen."

"It will."

"You seem sure of that."

"I am."

"And how do you know that?"

Grinning down at Sookie, Eric purred, "Because I'm perfect and part of perfection is always being right."

"You are so arrogant."

"Don't forget devilishly charming and sinfully attractive. Not to mention my stellar personality and poetic way with words. I also have it on good authority that my bedroom skills are without equal. You, Sookie, have quite the catch in your hands as you humans say."

Shaking her head at his outrageousness, Sookie moved forward to set her ball down so she could take her next stroke. "Careful, Northman, or I'll toss you right back into the ocean."

Eric bit his tongue and bided his time just as Sookie had. Just as she was swinging his club he shouted, "Sookie! Over there! A drowning kitten!"

Sookie's club slipped barely nicking the ball causing it to roll a few inches and dropped from her hand as she spun around looking about wildly. "What? Where?"

Eric gave a snort and moved forward to look down gravely at her ball. "Looks to be about three inches to me."

Sookie was still looking around wildly as she asked, "What's three inches?"

"Your ball's progress. You only moved about three inches with that stroke. Better luck next time. I'm sure your next stroke will get you closer to the actual hole. Oh, and did I say there was a drowning kitten? My mistake. It must have been a leaf, and those rocks look a little like water if you squint just right. Nothing to worry about, it seems."

Realizing Eric had played her Sookie leaned down to pick up her club as she said, "Oh, it's on now!"

Eric eyed her up and down as he taunted, "Bring it."

The next hour passed in much the same manner. Eric and Sookie pulled out all the stops and tricks in the book trying to trip each other up, trying to force the other to take more strokes in order to win. There was still a steady current of underlying sexual tension between them, but more importantly the friendly atmosphere Eric had been hoping to build had seemed to grow by leaps and bounds. Sookie was openly laughing and playing with him, teasing him just as mercilessly as he teased her. He'd never seen her so carefree and it only solidified his resolve over this whole dating process. He would prove to Sookie that the man in him was worth her time, and, more importantly, her tolerance to put up with the vampire and sheriff.

Eventually they approached the final hole and Sookie's three strokes to sink her ball dwindled the small lead she'd been able to carve out for herself. If Eric was able to get his ball in with one stroke he would win the game. Sookie couldn't let that happen. So as Eric strolled past her to take his shot she stretched her arms high over her head causing her shirt to ride up, exposing her stomach.

"Mmmm," she moaned appreciatively at the feeling of her muscles stretching taut and cast a quick glance towards Eric to see if he'd noticed. She tried not to grin in triumph at the hungry expression on Eric's face and added, "Just stretching a bit. We humans tend to get a little stiff."

Eric forced his fangs not to descend as he quipped, "Yes, vampires get _stiff_ too. I'm sure that is the only reason for your little display at the moment." He was trying to pry his eyes away from the gloriously tanned skin of her abdomen, he really was, but dammit she had the most perfect skin! And her body? It was begging him to forget his self-imposed promise to only try for a kiss tonight and to go for the grand prize. Finally, reminding himself that he was a mighty Viking warrior, a world renown vampire enforcer, and that it was humiliating that he was rendered so incapable by the simple act of a girl stretching, he focused on his task at hand.

When Eric growled and returned to the game Sookie stepped it up. "Eric, do you think I'd look better in a red bikini or a blue one?"

He paused, the image of Sookie in a tiny red bikini flooding his mind and threatening his waning control. "Quiet, woman, your defeat is at hand and I will not allow you to steal my victory. I will have my kiss."

He decided he couldn't give her time to distract him again and took his shot quickly before she could employ any more of her charms. Watching his ball shoot straight through the hole at the bottom of the castle that was the last course he waited for Sookie to run around the side to see if he'd made it and when she screamed out, "Dammit!" he smiled in satisfaction.

Strolling leisurely around the side of the castle to see Sookie glaring down murderously at his ball in the little hole he declared, "And I believe that hole in one makes me the winner."

Looking up at Eric, Sookie insisted, "I let you win. I knew your delicate male ego couldn't take such a hit and decided to be gracious."

"And I'm going to be the bigger person and not challenge that statement, but, be assured, I'll collect my kiss before the night is done."

"Never doubted you would."

Pointing towards the building he asked, "Would you like to try your luck at the arcade? We could go double or nothing."

Glancing at the building that did indeed have a sizeable arcade, Sookie agreed, "We'll play, but no bet. We'll be playing for bragging rights. I'm going to kick your butt at Mrs. Pacman."

"I don't know what that is, but I'm sure I'll provide worthy competition." Holding out his arm for her to take, he led her back towards the building. After turning in their clubs and balls, they headed towards the back where a good number of kids and teens were swarming around the arcade area. There were dozens of different games and while Eric had only tried video games a few times after they first came out, and played the occasional game of chess or Tetris on his phone, he'd never really indulged in the phenomena. He was, however, confident in his ability to keep up with Sookie.

When they were standing at the entrance Sookie noticed that they were undoubtedly the oldest people in there, Eric winning that spot by a long shot. Looking up at him she asked, "Are you sure you're comfortable with this? There are a lot of kids here."

Glancing down at Sookie, Eric assured, "Believe me, my little fairy, I have tolerated much worse. Humans do not bother me as much as you think they do. While I do not hold many in high regard, that does not mean I avoid the masses like the plague. I am having fun with you, and I hope you are enjoying the evening as well."

"I am, but we don't exactly fit in here."

Eric smirked as he replied, "I don't exactly fit in a lot of places, but that doesn't keep me from going to them."

"Well you are a giant so I suppose you'd stick out anywhere."

"I'm not a giant, you're just vertically challenged."

"Did you just call me short?"

"It amazes me how quickly you catch on."

Sookie settled for kicking his leg lightly before striding towards the vintage games located near the back while Eric went to the cashier to trade his bills for coins. She could already see the bright yellow ball figure of Mrs. Pacman and it was beckoning to her. She was determined to beat Eric at the game to make up for her loss at mini golf. When Eric joined her she asked, "Do you want me to play a solo game first to show you how the game is played?"

"That would be most helpful." Eric reached into his tub of coins and leaned down to put four quarters into the slot. He waited until Sookie had taken her place standing in front of the game with her hands on the controls before he moved. He set the tub of coins atop the game and then trapped Sookie between his arms as he placed his hands on either side of the console. Pressing against her back he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Show me what you've got."

Sookie suppressed her moan at the solid feel of Eric at her back. She knew he was trying to get to her, and she wasn't going to let him. Instead she forced herself to focus on the game and pressed start. Immediately her Mrs. Pacman appeared and she began racing the clock, avoiding the ghosts, and trying to gain as many points as she possibly could.

Eric watched Sookie play the game closely and realized quickly that it was a fairly simple game. Bright lights and noisy sounds seemed to be the driving force behind video games he decided. Having picked up on the rules of the game even before Sookie finished the first level, he focused instead on the beauty in his arms. Her scent was driving him to distraction and he wondered if he could find a way to bottle it. He'd make millions if he could find a way to duplicate her scent, but strangely he didn't like the thought of anyone else smelling like Sookie. Even if it would make him millions.

Besides her scent, the heat radiating from her body was a whole new kind of pleasure. '_I wonder what it will be like once I convince her to be mine? Once I convince her to live with me I will rise every night to the feeling of her in my arms. Her heat pressed tightly to me, and I will sink myself into her as I claim her as mine again and again_. _I've never allowed a human to share my resting place in such a way, certainly never sleep in my bed with me, but I cannot wait to share such intimacy with Sookie._'

Sookie could feel Eric hardening against her back and never took her eyes from the game as she warned, "Whatever you're thinking, stop it. I don't appreciate you poking me with that thing."

Eric couldn't help but laugh. "Your presence affects me, Sookie, I can't help it."

"Then back up. It's annoying."

"Annoying, or enticing?"

"Annoying, now back up or I'll kick you a hell of a lot higher than your shin."

"You are so cruel," Eric teased while moving his hips back so he wasn't pressed so closely to her. He missed her warmth and the feel of her against him, but he didn't doubt for a second she'd make good on her threat.

In no time, Sookie had used up all her lives. She'd made it to level 6, and that wasn't bad. She was a little rusty she could admit. She could remember her and Tara playing this game when they were younger and she'd make it a whole lot farther. Still she doubted Eric would do as well. Looking up at him over her shoulder she asked, "Do you think you understand it?"

"Well enough to play."

Eric took enough coins out of the tub for a two-player game and moved to stand beside Sookie after putting the coins in. When the game started up they both were off, their Pacmans eating up every point and cherry they could find. By the end of the first level Sookie was beginning to realize that Eric was good at just about any game. Looking up at him next to her, she asked, "You sure you've never played this before?"

"I am sure, but the rules are simple and the skill in playing seems to be from quick maneuvering and reflexes, both of which I'm very, very good at. What were you saying about kicking my butt and bragging rights?"

"Don't be smug, Eric, it's not very becoming."

Eric simply laughed as they started the next level. Eric's quick reflexes allowed him to eat up most of the points before Sookie could get to them. She couldn't believe how fast he could move his Pacman while deftly avoiding all the ghosts that she barely managed to dodge while trying to snatch up a few points of her own. By the time they reached level 11 and they both had finally lost all their lives, Eric's score left hers in the dust. She was completely and thoroughly beaten.

Setting her hands on her hips she turned to glare up at him as she snipped, "So you're good at Pacman! But no one beats me at air hockey!"

Bowing gracefully and sweeping his arm out to indicate she should proceed him, Eric offered gracefully, "By all means, my lady."

As Sookie headed past him, Eric grabbed the bucket of coins and followed after her. Coming to the large air hockey table, Sookie waited for Eric to put the coins in while she grabbed her mallet. The table powered up causing the puck to float as Eric grabbed his own mallet. Sookie, unwilling to allow Eric to take the first shot (childish she knew, but at this point she was desperate to win at least once), snatched the puck.

Eric heard the table whirl to life as a thin cushion of air was created on the table to allow the puck to glide easily along the surface. Eric didn't ask the rules to this particular game, as it was obvious the only goal was to sink the puck into Sookie's slot. '_What a lovely metaphor_,' he thought wickedly.

"Ready, Viking?"

"Waiting for you, little Sookie."

Holding Eric's gaze, Sookie shoved her mallet forward to send the puck careening towards the corner of Eric's side of the table. She knew a direct assault wouldn't work. He'd just block her, so she was going to bounce off the walls for a minute and try to sneak one in sideways.

Of course any plan of Sookie's was no use. Eric was a vampire and had no trouble following the trajectory of the puck no matter how many times Sookie bounced it off the walls, and the few times she did try to sneak a shot in he was always there to block it. What was surprising is that when Eric made his own shots to try and make a goal Sookie was just as capable of blocking her slot to prevent him from scoring. Again and again they struck the puck, trying to score a point off of the other. They both became so engrossed in the game, their mallets striking the puck so often and sending it flying at neck breaking speeds, both failed to notice the crowd of kids and teenagers they'd garnered. Finally they ran out the clock and both were left pointless, and neither appeared happy about it. Before either one could say anything the crowd around them erupted in cheers.

"That was so cool!"

"Awesome!"

"You guys are really good!"

Sookie blushed as Eric came around the table to take her hand while he nodded his head. "Happy to entertain, now if you'll excuse me children, we'll be getting back to our date."

As Eric led her through the throng of people towards another row of games, Sookie announced, "I totally want a rematch at air hockey."

"Any time." His eyes scanned the games before landing on a rather high tech looking one called "Mortal Combat". Seeing it was a simulated fighting game, he tugged Sookie towards it as he insisted, "This one."

Sookie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I should have known. This one is right up your alley."

Putting his money into the machine Eric teased, "I hate to come off cocky, but I'm fairly certain you're going to lose this one."

"We'll see." Sookie had been raised with a very competitive older brother after all. She'd played more than her fair share of Mortal Combat as a kid.

Once they had both chosen their fighters, Eric taking Johnny Cage and Sookie taking Sonya Blade, they both took hold of their controllers and put their fingers over the buttons that simulated their attacks. As soon as the gong sounded and the call to battle came they both began moving their joy sticks and hitting their buttons as fast as they could. Sadly, despite Eric's many years of experience with actual combat and superior reflexes he was not winning this game as easily as he'd expected. Just as Sookie thought, her previous experience with the game combined with the limitations of the game itself evened the playing field a bit between her and Eric. The first match came to a close when Sonya Blade managed a spinning back kick that snapped Johnny Cage's neck.

"I won! I won!"

Eric just barely managed to keep from kicking the machine as he hissed, "This game is completely inadequate! How is it supposed to teach your children proper fighting techniques if the art of combat is so poorly portrayed by this horrid contraption? When your fighter leapt in the air to land that kick she over extended so much that in real life she would have fallen long before impact. And the rest of the attacks and combinations? They are ludicrously illustrated."

Shaking her head at Eric's petulant expression, Sookie replied, "Eric, it's just a game. It's not supposed to be real." When his surly expression did not disappear Sookie soothed, "Believe me, Eric, I have no doubt in a real fight you'd kick my butt."

"I would never raise a hand to you, Sookie. Never."

Hearing the seriousness of his tone and seeing the hard glint in his eye that told her he meant what he said, Sookie whispered, "I know, Eric."

They stared at each other for a second before the game announcing it was time for the next match drew their attention. Both shared a smile before getting back to the game. Three rounds later and each had managed to win two matches; with Eric grumbling the entire time that the game poorly portrayed and executed true fighting maneuvers.

The next hour and a half was spent floating from game to game as Eric and Sookie simply enjoyed one another's company. Many of the children and teenagers seemed to follow them about, the girls eyeing Eric and the boys eyeing Sookie, but Eric was able to keep Sookie from becoming uncomfortable by telling her dirty jokes while they were playing. He loved the sound of her peals of laughter, and the light blush that bloomed in her cheeks when he told her a particularly dirty joke made it difficult for him not to get hard right there. They ended up staying at the arcade until it was closing time, and at a little past midnight they were pulling out of the parking lot.

While Eric wasn't planning to keep Sookie up until dawn, he still wasn't ready for the night to end yet. Having planned ahead accordingly he headed them towards an old fashioned ice cream parlor in Monroe that he'd paid the owner to keep open for them. He planned to take Sookie there to enjoy some ice cream, his research of her showing she greatly enjoyed the cold sugary treat, and talk to her some more. He decided it would be a nice end to what had been a very good date thus far in his opinion.

When Eric pulled up to the ice cream parlor that was vintage and authentic in appearance, Sookie turned to look at him as she remarked, "I didn't figure a place like this would be open so late."

"Normally they aren't, but I paid the owner to stay open so I could bring you here. As I understand it you are very fond of Rocky Road ice cream and thought you might like to try a homemade variety of it instead of the store bought kind. Or maybe something called a banana split. I hear—"

"Let me guess, according to your research I should like them?"

Recognizing Sookie's teasing tone, Eric agreed easily, "Indeed."

Sookie thought that ice cream was a wonderful idea and allowed Eric to take her hand and lead her into the store after they exited the car. When they entered Sookie immediately noticed that they were the only ones there, but she wasn't troubled. She'd had enough of being gawked at when they were at the arcade.

Eric led Sookie up to the counter where an older couple, the owners, were waiting for them. Pulling Sookie in front of him Eric set his hands on her hip and asked, "What would you like, Sookie?"

Smiling politely at the couple, Sookie greeted, "Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I want to thank you for staying open so late for us. I appreciate it a lot. I haven't had real ice cream in ages!"

Mr. Haverty inclined his head and replied, "The pleasure is all ours. Mr. Northman told us he was very interested in making a good impression on your first date together and we are happy to help him accomplish that. We hope you enjoy our humble establishment."

Nodding her head in agreement, Mrs. Haverty assured, "It's no trouble, honey. None at all. Now what can we get you?"

Looking up at the chalkboard that listed their flavors of the week as well as their usual flavors, Sookie decided to take Eric's suggestion and said, "I think I'll have a banana split. Extra nuts please."

"Coming right up," Mr. Haverty said as he bustled about readying Sookie's order.

While her husband was busy, Mrs. Haverty added, "Would you like something to drink to go with that?"

"Do you guys have milk? I enjoy desserts best when I have a big glass of cold milk to go with them." Sookie decided she was going to come to this place again. Maybe she'd bring Lafayette. He did have as big a sweet tooth as she did.

"Course we do, and I enjoy a glass with my sweets too, dear." Mrs. Haverty went to retrieve the requested milk while her husband began garnishing Sookie's ice cream with all the toppings.

Eric stayed behind Sookie and paid attention to how the banana split was made so that he could make it for Sookie sometime in the future. He also catalogued the fact that Sookie enjoyed cold milk with her desserts. It was his retention of these specific details about her that he was sure would win him her affection. Sookie didn't want huge grand gestures that indicated his interest in her overall. No. She wanted small little gestures that proved he found her valuable as an individual, and he was determined to give them to her.

It only took a few minutes for the Havertys to get Sookie's sundae and milk. The total only came to about 5 dollars but Eric gave them a hundred. He knew he'd already paid them two grand to stay open tonight, but they had made Sookie happy so he figured they'd earned themselves the tip. He gathered Sookie's food and drink and led her towards one of the 50's style tables. After setting her order down he pulled the chair out for her, and once she was seated he took his own across from her. He watched as Sookie plucked the cherry off the top of the sundae and popped it into her mouth, and as her lips surrounded the red treat she moaned in approval. Eric decided that watching Sookie eat was a very erotic experience.

Sookie could feel Eric's eyes on her as she took every bite of her banana split, but she didn't care. This was without a doubt, hands down, one of the most delicious banana splits she'd ever eaten. She forgot how subpar store bought ice cream was to the homemade variety. Knowing that she was going to be busy eating for most of their time here, Sookie decided to have Eric fill up the silence by asking, "So how did Bill become king? He seems more like pawn material to me." Yes, she was still bitter, and she felt she had a right to that bitterness, thank you very much.

Not exactly pleased to be discussing Bill, but knowing that Sookie needed to understand why they both needed to handle Compton carefully, Eric began, "Bill is king because he was a bigger rat than any of us knew. Including the late Queen Sophie-Anne."

When Sookie's eyebrows rose at that declaration Eric nodded his head and explained, "Bill was working for the Authority all along. Nan Flanagan recruited him in '88 and planted him in Sophie-Anne's court. They were simply waiting for the right time to overthrow her. My sources have informed me that they've put such plants in many of the monarchies here in the New World."

Knowing that he was revealing highly secretive vampire information to Sookie, Eric cautioned, "Sookie, what we speak of now you can tell no one. Very few vampires know any of this, and you certainly shouldn't know about it. I wouldn't normally share this information with anyone, but you need to know how dangerous things are. Not even Pam knows what I'm about to tell you." He wasn't worried about the ice cream parlor owners hearing them as they had both retreated to the back per his orders. When he'd contacted them prior he'd told them to leave him and Sookie in peace until unless he summoned them from the back with the bell at the counter.

Sookie swallowed her bite of ice cream and asked, "Am I in danger?"

"Not from this particular threat as of yet, but, as I told you before, other vampires will find out about you. For now, though, this threat is more of a general problem, and I'm still waiting for your word you will discuss nothing I tell you with anyone else."

"You have it, so what's up?"

As Sookie took another bite of her ice cream Eric launched into his tale. "Bill was planted in Sophie-Anne's court by the Authority and after she caused all that trouble with the V and Russell they used the opportunity to kill her and put Compton on the throne. Just as you said, he is a pawn, and, what's worse, he's too blind to see it. The Authority has an agenda and they will use these plants in the U.S. monarchies to achieve it."

"And what agenda is that?"

"My best guess and from the information my sources have provided, they are planning to break away from the Council and take the New World for themselves. In short. they are planning a civil war."

"What is the Council?"

As Sookie took another bite, Eric explained, "The Council came into existence about 2,000 years ago. It is the ruling supernatural body that monitors and controls supernatural affairs the world over. They only really became powerful about 800 years ago, but now they are a true force to be reckoned with."

"And the Authority isn't?" Sookie was trying to understand the supernatural world she had somehow become immersed in.

"To a degree they hold power, but only here in the states. To put it in terms you would understand, the Authority is the American Revolutionaries and the Council is England."

Being an American Sookie understood that. "Something tells me that the Authority isn't interested in 'No taxation without Representation' and the idea of Freedom."

Smirking, Eric replied, "Not exactly. My best guess is that they want to take over the U.S. and gain a power base strong enough to then launch a full-out attack against the Council to take over completely. They are starting here in the U.S. because the Council doesn't have as much stake in this country. Despite the large vampire population here the Council has not moved to take full control of this continent as they have with Europe, Asia, Africa and South America."

"Why?"

"Sookie, I don't think you understand just how unique America is. This country came into being when human rights, freedom of speech, freedom of press, and freedom of information were just starting to become more than an idea held by philosophers. This country rose to power at the height of the industrial and technological ages. The U.S. is unique in that it has been in a constant state of evolution ever since it's founding. A few decades of peace here and there before another war, another invention, new progress, and almost endless expansion is nothing to vampires. With our immortality, such time lapses move quickly to us. My kind considered this country unstable up until a short time ago. So much change and progress in such a short time. This country is truly a phenomenon. The Council, quite frankly, was initially waiting to see what would become of this country. The ruling body of the U.S., the boundaries of the country, have not been established for hundreds and in some cases thousands of years like in other parts of the world. Now, however, the Council has not tried to move in because Americans are so free with the press and, simply put, too tech savvy. This is where the Authority was very smart."

As Sookie took another bite, Eric continued, "The Authority is made of younger Vampires. Nan being one of the oldest and she is a few hundred years younger than me. Vampires that want the power of the Council and aren't willing to wait centuries to get it. They have spent the last four decades immersing themselves in American politics and the economy. They saw what the Council did not in this country."

"Opportunity," Sookie finished.

Nodding, Eric agreed, "They've made themselves part of the fabric of this country and were just waiting for True Blood to come into existence to make themselves a player in Supe politics. They approached the Council as though they would handle the press, portraying themselves as the ruling body of the vamp world in order to keep the Council secret. They would herald the way for Vampire Rights, using the U.S. to demonstrate to other countries that we could all live and work under one government."

"And all the while they're acquiring the connections and resources they need to mount a takeover."

"Exactly. I'm not saying it's going to happen this year or next. You have to remember that vampire politics play out over years. Because of our longevity we always look at the big picture, but it would be my guess that over the next ten years or so the Authority is going to steadily replace those monarchs that are loyal to the Council with monarchs like Compton."

"Pawns that command the many, many vampires in the U.S. They get an army without even really trying, and, by the time the Council finds out, they've already solidified their rule here."

Eric was very pleased with how easily Sookie connected the dots. She was far more intelligent than others gave her credit for. "Precisely."

Sookie took another bite and thought the issue over for a moment before asking, "Has Bill told them about me? I'm betting your Authority and Council would all love to have a telepath."

"Indeed they would, and the answer is no. From what I understand, Nan did ask Bill about Sophie-Anne's interest in you, but Compton downplayed it. So for now you are not on their radar."

Picking up on Eric's hesitant tone Sookie put two and two together and guessed, "And you think that once Bill realizes I'm not going to get back together with him he'll either tell the Authority about me and hope they'll make him my keeper since he's already in their pocket, or he'll try to use them to scare me and force me to be his again."

He loved how quickly she picked up on things. "Yes, that is what I fear. I do not doubt that Compton cares about you, but as you've seen for yourself he will always put himself first. He is a vampire that has a much more warped sense of honor than I do, and I don't think you can trust him."

Rolling her eyes, Sookie scoffed, "Trust me, Eric, I learned that lesson on my own. I know I can't trust him. I'd like to think he wouldn't sell me out or threaten me, but I've found that he's capable of just about anything if it furthers his own goals. Of course, I could say the same about you."

Eric knew it was pivotal he answered just right. "I won't deny that; however, I hope I've proven that my goals are never to see you in chains or living a lie. I might have manipulated you into certain situations, but it was always with your best interest in mind, minus Dallas of course, and in a way that you'd learn the truth as soon as possible. I have never lied to you with the intention to hurt you or keep you in the dark indefinitely."

As the silence stretched between them Sookie realized that was indeed true. Where Bill had stood by and watched the Ratrays nearly beat her to death to get his blood into her so he could bind her to him, Eric had taken a different route. Instead of letting her get hurt so he could use his blood to heal her and form a connection to her in the explosion in Dallas he had shielded her body with his and used her kind nature to get her to suck the bullets out. When he'd tricked her at Fangtasia that morning and allowed Russell to feed off of her it had been the only way to take Russell down. She'd known Eric hadn't really sold her out the moment she'd awakened on the couch and seen that he was in the sun with Russell. She'd been mad she'd been used again, but she couldn't ignore the fact Eric hadn't really meant to hurt her. Bill? He'd meant to hurt her and never intended for his lies to be exposed as Eric knew his would be. There was a huge difference in them.

Seeing that Sookie was coming to the conclusion that when it came to her overall safety he could be trusted, Eric offered, "Sookie, I cannot promise that my intentions will always be singular, and I cannot promise that I will always tell you everything, but I can promise that I will never betray you as Bill did. I can promise that all of my 'manipulating', as you call it, will always be with your best interest in mind. I'm sorry I can't offer you more than that, but, as you're coming to understand, my world is very dangerous and always unfair. In order to keep those that depend on me and that I care about alive I am forced to play the game. I regret it makes you distrust me, but survival for me and mine will always be my primary goal."

Leaning towards Sookie, Eric assured, "But I can also promise that you are on the very short list of those I will protect with everything that I am."

"Who else is on that list?"

"It's a rather short list."

"How short?"

"Four. My children and me."

"Is this a ploy to get in my pants?"

Eric wasn't offended or discouraged by Sookie's skepticism. Before Dallas his primary goal had been to get Sookie into his bed by any means necessary, but after what she did for his Maker? His interest in Sookie had begun to evolve and continued to alter every night. Now? Now his interest was an entirely different thing. He cared about her far more than was healthy, but he'd long since given up trying to get her out of his mind. Instead, he'd begun to plan how to make her his permanently. He'd learned from Bill's mistakes, though. Manipulating Sookie's heart would only ever end badly. He might need to manipulate her a bit from time to time when it came to the politics of his world, but when it came to the personal relationship between them he would always be truthful with her.

With this in mind he answered, "First, I'll point out that you're wearing a skirt. Second, the answer is no. I cannot promise you'll always get answers as soon as you demand them in our relationship, but I promise that what is between us on a personal level will always be true. I also promise to tell you as much as I can as soon as I can. I've never sought a human companion before. I've always taken what I've wanted from humans and either tossed them away or walked away myself. With you?"

When he hesitated Sookie asked, "With me?" She didn't care much for Eric's description of his interactions with other humans, but she did appreciate his honesty. He was laying it all on the table, and she found it a refreshing change from her history with Bill. It had always been like pulling teeth to get him to tell her anything.

"With you I want more. I want what you thought you had with Bill, but I want the real thing. I want you to share your problems with me as I hope to be able to do with you. I want us to be not only lovers, but friends, allies, and confidants. Again, the restrictions and dangers of my world will always cause problems for us, but I hope to build a strong enough foundation in our relationship that we can weather those problems and come out stronger. That is why I'm telling you this now. If anyone were to find out that I told you so much about our world it could be very deadly, but you need to know how dangerous the situation with Bill is. You've figured most of it out on your own, but there is more."

Sookie decided she'd think about Eric's thoughts on their supposed "relationship" later. Right now she wanted to know about the danger he thought was coming their way. "How much more?"

"For starters, as you said, Bill is a pawn, and all pawns are eventually sacrificed. What you are unaware of is that when a monarch is deposed the usual course of action is for the new monarch to completely wipe out all sheriffs in the state or province and establish a new power structure. If the Authority is moving towards war with the Council then I am probably on their hit list, and most likely they are going to use Bill to try and take me out."

Eyes widening, Sookie asked, "Can he do that? You're way older than him, couldn't you win a fight easily? And for that matter if that is how takeovers are handled why are you still here?"

Shaking his head, Eric clarified, "First, I'm still here because this is the first takeover the Authority has initiated. I believe they wanted to handle it as quickly and quietly as possible. Bill is only a few centuries old. There was a lot of speculation about why he was chosen. No other monarch is so young, and I think the Authority wanted to make it seem like they put Bill in because it was absolutely necessary to get rid of Sophie-Anne and not an actual takeover. Secondly, Bill would never attack me one-on-one. No, much as he did with Sophie-Anne, he'll lead me into a trap and use superior numbers and Authority resources to take me out with an unfair advantage. That's not what I'm worried about. I have my own resources and I am more than prepared for the inevitable move against me."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that when they move against me I'll have to act quickly. I already have an exit strategy ready. My main concern is where you'll fall in all of this."

"And where do I fall?"

"Alone and unprotected as it stands now." Getting very serious now, Eric explained, "I hate that we are having to discuss such harsh subject matter on our date, but as your friend, and hopefully one day your lover, I want to prepare you. Being what you are you can't afford to walk around unaware, unprotected, and unprepared."

When Sookie simply remained silent he continued, "You need to be prepared to flee if the time comes."

"I'm not going to abandon my brother, friends or home, Eric." She had already been robbed of a year of her life, she wasn't going to lose more.

"I'm not suggesting you do it indefinitely, but you need to be prepared to retreat and regroup if things go badly. I'd like you to accept my help in that pursuit."

"What kind of help?"

Pleased that Sookie was at least open to his offer, Eric stated, "I have a bag in the trunk of my car. It contains four passports with different identities, four disguises, a ruggedized laptop, two untraceable cell phones, and $100,000 cash in U.S bills and four different currencies. There is also the information to several bank accounts in the identities I've provided, an email address, and detailed instructions on how to stay off the grid as well as directions to safe houses I have all over the world. I wish to leave this bag with you tonight. Should you ever feel you are in danger, or should I ever call you and tell you to run, I want you to take that bag and hit the road immediately. This is your exit plan. As soon as you are somewhere safe contact me on the email address provided and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. If I do not contact you within a week then you know that I am either being held captive somewhere and unable to get to you, or I've met the true death. If I've been taken captive you need to keep moving and not stop because they'll be after you, but continue to check the email address. If and when I free myself I'll contact you the moment I'm able."

"That's some real Jason Bourne shit there, Eric."

"Sookie, you are a fairy that has found herself in the midst of vampire politics. There is no such thing as being too safe for you anymore. For now Bill and I have both managed to keep the secret of what you are from getting out, but that won't last forever. Sooner or later other vampires will learn of you, and while it is my hope I will be in a position to protect you from them there is still the threat of the Authority. I have the pull I need to keep the Council from taking you from me if you are under my formal protection, but the Authority only cares about power and does not respect the old ways. Hence the use of Compton to dethrone Sophie-Anne. It is my hope that I can outmaneuver Bill and the Authority enough to keep you safe and in your home, but this is for those just-in-case possibilities."

Sookie thought about it for a moment before a thought struck her suddenly. "You're working for the Council aren't you? They've begun to suspect everything you're suspecting and they're using you as a plant in Bill's court the same way Nan used him in Sophie-Anne's!"

Again Eric was happily stunned by Sookie's brilliance. "You are too smart for your own good sometimes, and I will neither confirm nor deny that speculation. I will however say that I have several long time friends on the Council as well as what you would call family members. One is Godric's maker and one is my sister. I would never side with the Authority over them."

Recognizing the unstated and accepting that Eric wouldn't say anything more on that particular point Sookie mulled everything else he'd told her. She was astonished he'd gone to such lengths to help her escape if it became necessary, and she couldn't decide if she should be terrified or thankful. Replaying what he'd said, she asked, "So the only way you can protect me from your people is if I agree to become yours?"

Hearing the bitter tone in her voice, Eric assured, "No. I'll admit I'd like for other vampires to be unable to touch you because you are mine, but if you decide not to enter into a relationship with me there is still another way I can protect you, and I will do it if you agree to it."

"And what way is that?"

"You would formally become my asset. If the Authority and Council find out you are a telepath I have the ability to have you logged as my personal telepath, under protection of a contract, before they could get to you. Many vampires have human assets, and they are protected from other vampires through the use of contracts. You would be under my formal protection but not be my companion. I would, however, suggest we avoid logging you as my asset until it becomes absolutely necessary. I'd prefer to keep you and your abilities a secret for as long as possible."

"I agree." She was in no hurry to announce herself to the supe world at large.

Seeing Sookie's anxious expression Eric hurried to reassure her. "Sookie, you don't need to be worried that you are in immediate danger. As I said, Bill and I have done a good job of keeping you a secret so far. The only vampires that know you are a fairy are myself, Bill, and Pam. All others have been handled and will never bother you or anyone else. And Isabelle is the only other vampire that knows you're a telepath and for now I know she will not be telling anyone else. She owes me for Hugo and Godric. She may mention something to others in the future if she finds a need to, but your status as a fairy is fairly secure for the immediate future. You don't have to make any decisions now. You have time to decide what you want to do."

Holding Eric's gaze Sookie asked, "So what's your plan?"

"My plan is to convince you to be mine. Be assured I will shamelessly exploit any and all opportunities I find."

"And should I still refuse?"

"I will do my best to protect you in any way I can."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you."

When he said nothing more Sookie pressed, "That's it? You're going to protect me for no other reason than you care about me?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I believe you."

"Frankly, that doesn't matter. I will protect you regardless of what you think. I can only hope one day your feelings for me will change."

"And what do we do about Bill and everything else?"

Eric didn't mind that Sookie refused to comment further on his hopes for their relationship. He was just grateful that she wasn't adamantly denying there would be anything between them every time he brought it up.

Watching as she took another bite of her banana split he explained, "First, you must maintain a delicate balance with Bill. Keeping him at arm's length while not making him desperate. You don't want to push him into using the Authority or the threat of the Authority to get you back. I will continue playing the dutiful sheriff while maintaining my allegiances while doing my best to protect you. For now our primary worry is Bill. The Authority is a problem of the future. The best thing we both can do is keep from drawing too much attention to ourselves by the wrong people."

Sookie looked down and pushed her ice cream around for a few minutes, thankful that Eric remained silent and allowed her to think things over. She considered the situation for a few moments before looking up at Eric and announcing, "I'm going to take the bag, and I thank you for it. I'm still not sure how far I trust you, but I know it's more than Bill, and I'm willing to give you the chance to prove to me that I can trust you with my safety. And I hate to do this, but I'm going to ask a favor."

"Name it." He was ecstatic Sookie was putting her emotions aside and thinking logically. Their past was messy and she had all kinds of reasons to be angry with him, angry and bitter, but she was thinking before feeling and that would help keep her alive.

"I was wondering if you can get passports for my brother and friends?"

When Eric's eyebrows rose, Sookie explained, "You know me, Eric. I'd never leave without them and if Bill rats me out to the Authority they'll know that too. If I run I have to take them with me or I can't go. The easiest way to get to me, to draw me out of hiding, or to control me, is to hurt those I love."

Eric knew that what she was saying was true. If you wanted to control Sookie you used her family and friends. He'd learned that firsthand through their little arrangement over Lafayette. Nodding, Eric agreed, "I concur. Your brother and friends are your Achilles heel. I will procure passports for them, however, if the time to flee comes you cannot do so together. Traveling in a large group is a good way to get caught. I will have an exit strategy for all of you drawn up and give it to you along with the passports to keep in the bag. If the time to flee comes gather your brother and friends, give them their passports, review the exit information I provide and then split up. I'll have alternate emails and supplies for all of them provided as well."

Sookie was surprised he'd agreed so easily. She knew Eric didn't care about humans. "I—uh—wow. Thanks."

Seeing her shock, Eric asked, "You did not expect me to agree?"

"Honestly? No. You've never struck me as the type of guy to do something like that."

"Normally I wouldn't. I'm not going to lie to you, Sookie. I don't care about your brother and friends. They only matter to me because they matter to you. I will do my best to protect them because their deaths would hurt you. I will be polite and respectful around them because it will please you, but be assured any generosity on my part towards them is done for your sake alone."

Sookie laughed, "Well at least you're up front about it."

"I'm not Bill."

Sookie froze and held Eric's penetrating gaze for a moment. She wasn't quite sure how to take his statement. The whole Bill thing was still a sore subject for her and she didn't know if she liked the fact Eric wouldn't let her hide from the awful truth of it, or be grateful that he was making her face it head on. Finally she decided she liked his frankness.

Offering him a small smile, Sookie whispered, "I know, and it is one of your few redeeming qualities."

Having discussed all the important matters concerning her safety Eric decided to lighten the mood and teased, "Don't forget my magnetic personality that threatens to sweep you off my feet at any moment. And of course my godlike physique and legendary bedroom skills."

Realizing the time for dangerous talk was over, Sookie laughed and countered, "And of course there's that massive ego of yours and superiority complex. We can't forget those either."

"You say ego, I say self confidence."

"For you, I'm sure they are the same."

Eric simply laughed and allowed them to fall into a comfortable silence as Sookie finished her ice cream and milk. It was after 1a.m. now and when she was nearing the end he told her that when she was ready he'd take her home. He believed he'd accomplished a lot on their first date, and it was time to bring their time to a close. When she was done and headed to the bathroom he took her dishes to the counter and rang the bell. When the couple arrived he pushed the dishes towards them and quickly placed another order telling them his dayman would arrive during the day to pick it up.

By the time Sookie returned he was ready to go. Holding his hand out he was pleased when Sookie took it with a smile and led her from the parlor. As they neared his car he asked, "Would you like to drive?"

Shock clear on her face, Sookie gasped, "You'd let me drive your car?"

"If you'd like. Do you know how to drive stick?"

"Yes, but Eric this is a classic Corvette. It's gotta be worth more than I make in three or four years combined."

"And the cost means nothing to me if it would please you to drive it."

Still not convinced, Sookie observed, "Most guys don't like it when their dates drive. Bill never let me drive unless he was wounded."

Zipping over to open the driver door for her, Eric replied, "Yet another reason you can be thankful I'm not Bill."

Sookie eyed the driver's seat before looking at Eric with a smile as she accepted, "I'd love to."

Eric shut the door after Sookie slid into the seat and lifted up off the ground to float into his own seat. He smirked at Sookie's awed expression. She shook it off quickly while he was doing his seatbelt and he couldn't help but laugh when she grumbled about her feet not being able to come close to the pedals. He waited for her to adjust the seat to suit her height limitations, buckle herself in and reset all the mirrors (he had to adjust the one on his side since there were no power buttons to control it), and then he handed her the keys. "Whenever you're ready."

Sookie felt slightly bad about not warning Eric she used to take her brother's Camaro so she and Tara could go joy riding when they were younger before he traded it in for a truck, but the minute the 'vette purred to life those feelings disappeared. '_He sped the whole way here so he can't say shit to me about speeding all the way back. Besides, he did offer._'

When Sookie peeled out of the lot and had his car going from 0 to 70 on the city streets Eric got hard. When she hit the highway and was at 120 and zooming around cars as fast as he did he nearly came in his pants. Barely keeping control of himself he turned to look at her. Her hair was flying out behind her and her expression was pure joy as she zipped down the highway fast enough to impress any vampire. She took his car through the gears quickly and smoothly and he knew this wasn't her first time breaking speed limits. She was absolutely breathtaking and he told himself he'd allow her to drive all of his cars if it made her this happy.

She knew he was watching her but she didn't care. The feel of the leather steering wheel beneath one hand as the other gripped shifter as she raced down the highway with the wind in her hair made her feel free in a way she hadn't in a long time. She'd missed this feeling. Sadly the trip from Monroe to Bon Temps didn't take long and all too soon she was turning on down her drive and pulling up to her house. After parking the car and killing the engine she turned to Eric as she unbuckled her seatbelt and started, "Eric, I really—umph!"

Eric's lips crashed over hers as his hand cradled the back of her head to pull her close. She'd been so surprised at the action she gasped in shock and the second her lips parted his tongue was inside her mouth seeking out her own. She was too stunned to do more than go along for the ride. When his tongue teased the tip of hers she couldn't help but engage him. Soon they were battling for dominance as her own hand came up to smooth gently along his cheek. The slight stubble there tickled her fingertips as she sighed into the kiss.

Eric knew he'd been taking a risk to initiate his goodnight kiss as he did, but he was more than pleased it was paying off. Sookie was being surprisingly receptive to him, and those adorable noises she was making in the back of her throat were driving him to distraction. Not to mention the soft warm feel of her hand against his cheek as she finally relented and submitted, allowing him to dominate the kiss properly, was causing him to feel like a teenage boy again about to engage in his first rut. His mouth slanted over hers again and again, stoking the embers of passion that had always been between them. The fire was igniting and when Eric felt his beast rousing he knew it was time to pull back. With one final nip to her lips he withdrew, beyond pleased at the dazed look in Sookie's eyes when she opened them to gaze at him through a haze of lust. She was panting slightly and he congratulated himself for literally kissing her senseless.

Reaching a hand out to brush back her windblown hair, though her barrette had kept the majority of it from becoming a mess, Eric purred, "One goodnight kiss. Just as I was owed."

Finally shaking herself out of her stupor Sookie stuttered, "Uh—y-yeah. Your kiss. I almost forgot."

"I didn't."

"No kidding." Sookie took several deep breaths as Eric exited the car at human speed and made his way around to the back to retrieve the large black duffel bag before coming to her door and opening it for her. Taking his offered hand she allowed him to help her out and shut the door for her. Together they headed up the porch to the front door. The atmosphere was tense, but not uncomfortably so. No, instead the air was charged with sexual tension. With slightly shaking hands Sookie unlocked her door before turning around to look up at Eric. He was apparently back to being on his best behavior and stood there with one hand in his pocket as the other held the bag.

"I had a nice time tonight, Eric." She thought about reminding him that she was still determined not to get into a relationship with him, but decided he had been right. That discussion could wait until the ten dates were up. Eric had been so perfect tonight, and so forthcoming about the dangers she now faced. Not to mention the help he was providing her with the bag he carried. She didn't want to end their night on a bad note. Especially after that kiss.

"I did as well. I'm very much looking forward to our next date. Do you happen to know your schedule?"

Shaking her head, Sookie answered, "Not really. Sam's still a little mad at me for disappearing like I did so he's only letting me work on a need-to-know basis. Besides I'm still getting all of my affairs in order."

"Eventually you're going to need to tell me where it was you disappeared to for a year, Sookie. Not only could I not find you through my blood in you, but none of my resources yielded results in my search for you either. I do not like this. I won't press you, but hopefully at some point you'll trust me enough to tell me."

Sookie bit her lip as she contemplated telling him that on top of worrying over Bill, the Authority, the Council, and all vampires in general she also had a mad fairy queen and those that followed her to consider. In the end she decided she didn't trust him that much yet. It wasn't exactly that she thought he might not protect her from them, but there was the possibility he would use her as bait to obtain a full fairy for himself. He'd used her as bait once, and she couldn't chance right now that he might again.

Having her decision, she said, "Hopefully I'll reach the point I trust you enough to tell you."

"I'll accept that for now." Holding out the bag Eric advised, "I would suggest you put this someplace no one knows about. My cubby is a good place. No one should know it is there and it is secure."

Nodding, she accepted the bag, which was much heavier than she thought it would be. Sookie agreed, "I will, and I want you to know I really appreciate this. Normally I wouldn't accept such a gift, but you're right. I can't walk around unprepared anymore."

Pleased that she was putting her pride aside to allow him to help her, Eric offered, "It might not be too bad an idea to keep one of the passports and several thousand dollars on you at all times. Just in case you can't come back to the house and get all of this."

Looking down at the bag Sookie got an idea and suggested, "Maybe I can get a safe deposit box or storage locker in someone else's name and keep some of this stuff there. That way if I can't come back I'll be able to get to all of this."

"I hadn't thought of that. You have the logic of a survivor, Sookie. This pleases me. That is an excellent idea. For now, keep it in the cubby and I'll arrange to have a storage locker made available to you. It's better than a safety deposit box since you can only get to those during bank hours and have to present identification to get into them. A storage locker you can get to anytime you want. Yes, it is a fine idea. I'll arrange it immediately."

Smiling up at Eric, Sookie said, "Thank you for doing all of this. I appreciate that you want to help me survive."

"My motivations are not wholly unselfish." When Sookie's expression darkened, he added, "I do it because I cannot imagine this world without you. Nor can I tolerate the thought of you enslaved."

Reaching forward to caress her cheek, Eric said, "You were born to be free, and being mine is not slavery. Goodnight, little Sookie, I'll call you tomorrow." He pressed a kiss to her brow before turning around and heading back down the porch. He waved to her when he was in his car and headed down the driveway.

Sookie watched him go with a small smile on her face. She'd seen a whole new side to Eric tonight and she didn't know what to do with the new knowledge. As she headed inside and locked the door behind her she thought, '_He's definitely going to make this hard on me._' Shaking her head at the thought while still smiling she headed towards the living room to store her new "get the hell out of Dodge bag" as she was calling it in Eric's cubby. She needed a good night of sleep to find the strength to ward off Eric's advances, because that man was obviously pulling out all the stops.

…

…

…

The next afternoon Sookie was in her kitchen eating lunch when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it she found a rather average looking man holding two black gift bags with red tissue paper. One fairly large with a card tucked into the tissue paper, and the other fairly small. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes."

"My Master told me to deliver these to you. The big one is perishable so you'll need to open it quickly."

"Your Master?" Sookie asked.

Nodding his head the man said stiffly, "Mr. Northman. He told me to deliver these to you today."

When the stranger held the bags out to her Sookie reluctantly took them. "Uh—thanks. What are they?"

"I didn't ask." The man said nothing else as he turned around and walked off the porch to get into his car.

As he drove away Sookie shut the door and reminded herself that not everyone was raised to be polite like she was. Eric's assistant or whatever he was obviously fell into that group. Going to the kitchen table she set the bags atop it and retrieved the card.

_Sookie,_

_I hope you enjoy the surprise in this bag. The smaller bag contains two items. The first is a key to a storage locker at the bus station in Shreveport. The number to the locker is on the key. It is paid up for the next ten years. Store your supplies there but keep one passport and a sizeable amount of cash on you just in case. Your idea was brilliant and I can't believe I didn't think of it. You continue to astound and delight me. The second item in the smaller bag is a vial of my blood. As per our agreement, I wish you to take it so I can track you. I'm choosing to give it to you this way for a reason._

_Taking blood directly from a vampire is what causes the dreams and invokes feelings in the human. That is why V users never have the same problem. I do not wish to do that to you. I want our relationship to be built on truth. What you feel for me will be your emotions alone. Taking it this way only allows me to sense your location and feelings to a degree. The connection is not as strong and wears off much faster. My blood is ancient so it should last a bit longer. However, be aware the tie is very weak. I would only sense very intense emotions and I can only track you so far. It is my hope to gain your trust and affections enough that you will one day chose to drink from me directly, but until then I will suffice with this. When the connection begins to wear off I will give you more. Do not worry over becoming a V addict. I assure you that won't happen. You'll only need a new vial every six to eight months by my estimations._

_I very much enjoyed our date last night and look forward to the remaining nine. I will call you tonight upon rising to discuss when we can meet again, and perhaps you would like to tell me about your day and how you're adjusting to life back in Bon Temps. _

_Sincerely,_

_Eric_

Sookie set the note down and dug out the tissue paper in the big bag. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she pulled out a tub of homemade Rocky Road ice cream from the Mom and Pop ice cream parlor they'd visited the night before along with a jug of milk. Eric really knew how to test a girl's resolve, that was for damn sure. After putting the ice cream in the freezer and the milk in the fridge she pulled the tissue paper out of the small bag before tipping the bag over so that the two items fell into her hand. The key and the vial of blood seemed to gleam up at her. Setting the key on the table she considered the blood as she twirled the vial in her hand.

'_I always wondered why Jason and Lafayette never suffered the dreams after having V, and now I guess I know. You only get the dreams if you drink directly from the source. Eric didn't have to tell me that. He could have used my ignorance to get his blood into me and start the dreams and feelings again, but he didn't_.'

Realizing that Eric hadn't taken unfair advantage of her where he once would have Sookie was well and truly stumped. On one hand it appeared that Eric was actually trying to prove she could trust him, on the other hand all her previous experience with him made her think that this show of good faith was all a part of his master plan to make her his. To gain control over her. She was thankful that he'd provided her with the means to escape if the need arouse but she couldn't ignore the fact that he had only provided an email that allowed her to contact him, that all the safe locations he'd provided were his own. Either he was genuinely trying to help her or he was being very, very smart this go around to make her his. She just didn't know, and she couldn't afford to play fast and loose like she had with Bill.

After a few minutes of consideration she decided all she could do is see where things went with Eric. She had to put a certain amount of trust in him for now while she got used to being back, fought off Bill's repeated attempts to reclaim her, and did her best to stay off other vamps radars, but she wouldn't trust him completely. She just couldn't. It was too dangerous.

Making her decision she uncorked the vial and drained the blood. Immediately she felt her body flush and come alive. She'd always wondered why vampire blood made her feel healthier and alive in ways she never had before but didn't make her high like other people, and after learning she was a fairy she'd come to the conclusion the fairy blood in her counteracted the effects somewhat. She was grateful for that because she didn't want to become an addict.

Shaking her head to clear the sudden rush Eric's blood had caused her she rose to wash the vial out. She'd return it to Eric the next time she saw him. Something told her she would be seeing him sooner than she felt comfortable with considering all the knew thoughts and feelings she was having about him. '_I just have to hold out for nine more nights. That's it. Nine nights. I can withstand the Northman effect for nine nights. No problem._'


End file.
